


Nights on Ferenginar

by yourthyla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ferenginar, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Post-The Ascent, Prior to The Begotten, Rain, Solid!Odo, Typical Odo asexuality, quodo, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourthyla/pseuds/yourthyla
Summary: Odo stays the night in Quark's home on Ferenginar on a particularly stormy night. What other excuse do you need to cuddle the person you're ridiculously in love with. (Read the note for little context if you want)





	Nights on Ferenginar

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Ascent(tm) after which Quark and Odo basically got together (not necessarily into explicit relatinship) and let's say Quark had to visit home and his protective boyfriend-I mean, responsible chief of security insisted on coming with him for whatever dangerous reason there was. He ended up staying the night there, probably because Quark insisted, or Moogie did. Moogie totally approved by the way and thinks it's sweet Quark found true love. It's like a high school sleepover...but different. Anyway, enjoy!

One gets used to the night thunderstorms on Ferenginar, even the particularly wild ones. Quark wouldn’t normally let something like this interrupt his sleep but living on Deep Space Nine left him somewhat vulnerable to various disturbances. After annoying nights sleeping under the quarters of an unstable shapeshifter, through the nights of the Dominion war where an attack on the station could always be near, and nights of busy station life full of Starfleet officers with different damn sleeping cycles and obscure creatures having naturally different ones who would ring his com or even door any night, Quark would get a bit more vigilant.

He became aware of the rain tapping on his window and the thunder rumbling in the distance. Though annoying to be awaken by it, Quark realised how soothing it was not being out there and not having to care, nothing but listen to it from the warmth and softness of his bed. So he tugged on the thick blanket and brought it closer to his chest to snuggle some more. Just then he remembered - something was missing. He slowly opened his eyes. The light of the moons ever so slightly illuminated part of his small room and a certain figure sitting on the round window sill silently. Odo seemed fascinated, fixed on the view from Quark’s house, the strong wind bending the trees, rain pouring and occasional lightning appearing above the town’s buildings. He sat there watching, in the plain replicated t-shirt and beige pants, his hair tousled from the prior sleep. The Ferengi realised Odo wasn’t the only one fascinated by his view.

In fact, Quark’s heart raced at his own view. The long slim figure of the ex-changeling spread on his window sill, illuminated by a lightning as if to emphasise the beauty of it. It surely was more breath-taking than a pile of slime in a rusty bucket, Quark thought to himself, almost smirking. No, this was a humanoid being with real heartbeat of his own, blood flow in his veins, breath making his chest rise and fall, a being who just struggled to exist in its own vulnerable body. Odo was charmed by the downpour like it was his first time seeing rain, and perhaps it wasn’t that far from the truth. Quark felt a rush of affection surging through his body and suddenly he urgently missed the feeling of the warm and soft body against his own.

“Odo” he muttered quietly, but he was heard. The constable turned his attention to Quark snuggled in bed, and he didn’t hesitate to slide off the sill and approach the bed. Now faced with Odo’s actual face glancing down, Quark had to masks his affection with a usual dose of bitterness. “What are you doing sitting on windows in the middle of the night.” Odo chuckled soundlessly.

“Just did a bit of thinking, nothing to concern yourself with.” Odo assured him in a neutral voice, not getting the hint about getting back in bed.

“I always have to concern myself with your thinking. It usually interferes with my business. If you ask me, you should do less thinking and more…” he trailed off “touching, for example.” They caught each other’s look for a moment then, as if exchanging meanings without words. And then finally, oh _finally,_ Odo moved his solid body and got back in Quark’s bed, where the Ferengi invited him under the blankets. Not letting Odo keep a respectable distance, Quark grabbed Odo behind the waist to pull him closer, almost body to body. It evoked a certain sense of déjà vu from their unfortunate trip to the frozen planet weeks ago, where they had to resort to sharing body heat on occasion. Looking back, without that happening, it would hardly be repeating itself now and so Quark took a moment of gratefulness that it did after all.

Odo’s body was satisfying. Quark sighed softly, an inch from Odo’s mouth, just letting a moment pass. The constable finally cooperated, hesitantly resting a hand on Quark’s hips which almost made the Ferengi whimper. Quark pressed their bodies even a bit tighter together and then Odo’s hand slid up over his lower back, intentionally or not, underneath his pyjama top. That gave Quark the last push to close the gap and kiss Odo.

They lingered for a moment, taking the feeling in, before Quark moved his lips to re-initialise the kiss, open Odo’s mouth a bit perhaps, just playing around clumsily with the lipless mouth. They have kissed before on several occasions and it still was a little awkward but Quark was a quick learner and his burning attraction to Odo which he didn’t have to hide anymore from him or himself helped him get imaginative with Odo in any way possible. It was not difficult to think of ways to get physical with other aliens, he did have some experience in his time.

Odo didn’t feel entirely comfortable with Quark’s tongue slipping into his mouth as it always gets Quark particularly…excited, but it was an efficient way for them to kiss and he always proves himself wrong when feeling the tongue against his own. It did feel good, and there was something liberating about not having to think about how to shape your tongue, how to make teeth, if to fake breathing, and other changeling duties. He could just kiss, let Quark lead, do what’s natural.

A minute into a slow making-out, Quark sneaked his knee between Odo’s legs and he proceeded by subtly rolling his partner on his back and climbing at the top. Just there, Odo pulled away. “Don’t push it, Quark.” He growled, making Quark sigh in frustration. But it was not at all unexpected so the Ferengi obediently rolled back on the mattress. There was a silence for a while, interrupted only by the beating of raindrops on the window and their elaborate breathing.

“I really hate you, Odo.” Quark breathes then. They glance at each other. Odo just wordlessly views his face for a while, that very familiar face. He almost goes ahead and touches it but the Ferengi turns his head around sooner and his body follows to turn his back on Odo.

After a quick consideration, Odo brings himself closer to the small back and embraces the form quite closely, arm slipping underneath Quark’s own to hold at the chest. Quark’s long satisfied exhale was soundless but Odo felt it. The constable leaned forward to kiss the exposed neck softly before setting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. “I hate you too, Quark.”


End file.
